Ryushi Satoya
Ryushi Satoya(りゅしさとや,Satoya Ryushi) is a Human/Shinigami hybrid and is the protecter of Karakura Town Appearance Ryushi appearance is that of young athletic teen with red with black on one side hair and purple eyes. He wears normal school uniform during school, When off of school he usually wears a black shirt,black jeans and white tennis shoes. In form his shinigami form he wears standard Shinigami attire and his zanpaktou on his side. Personality Ryushi is a carefree individual and who's seem to attract many because of his personality. He very caring of his friends alike even risking his live for them. He shown to compassionate to others even those of the enemy though if they threat his friends he won't hesitate to kill them. History Ryushi was born on March 3, as the son of two unnamed parents 16 years before becoming a Shinigami. When he was three years old both his of parents where killed by unknown entity and from there was rinsed by family friends. Since he was young he was able to Pluses though kept it to himself. Two years before coming a Shinigami he went in hills and met unknown man who later train him in swordsmanship for a year before the man disappear. The day he became shinigami by unknown means kill a hollow after killing the hollow the same unknown man came hand him a device and explain to Ryushi that he became shinigami I that thing he just kill was a hollow after they talk the man left again. Few months after that he meet Aimi Kyoraku a shinigami after helping her against hollows and calling her Amy she decide to stay with him. Later same month he struggle against Gillian until mysterious voice talk to him explain that it was Zanpaktou and name was Satsugai no Sekai at first had trouble finally unlock it killed it the final Gillian. Two months after that him and Amy meet a small girl named Miki after Ryushi protected her against a Adjucha. Ryushi offer her stay with him and Amy which she agreed. Synopsis Power and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: '''Ryushi has tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy well beyond other Shinigami. He able to face and killed Gillian-level menos before unlocking his Zanpakatou true power. As stated many his spiritual energy is way beyond a normal captain. '''Master Swordsmanship Combatant: '''After a training with a unknown man three years before coming a shinigami, Ryushi is to be consider a swordsmanship specialist. Aside from training he is basically on a "learn as you go" training regimen thus his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. '''Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Thought relies on his zanpaktou he capable in Hand-to-Hand combat. Able to take mutilple opponents with just his bare-hands. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Ryushi has shown himself to be deceptively strong able to punch a hole in normal hollow. He able to push back Numrous Arrancar back with just his strength. '''Immense Durability: Similar to Ichigo, Ryushi has shown himself to be a highly resilient man. When in his Shinigami form, Ryushi's physical durability is strengthened to the point he can continue fighting effectively even after receiving many injuries and can survive attacks that would easily kill normal Humans effortlessly. Flash Step Master: '''After learning his Zanapktou name. He learns and master Flash Step and now able keep up even the fastest opponent '''Keen Intellect: Thought not as smart as Aimi and Miki he still very intelligent. In battle he effect strategist and able to kept his enemies guessing on his toes. He shows to learn from his mistakes and come up with counterattacks. Zanpaktou Satsugai no Sekai(殺害の世界,Slaying World) ''is named of Ryushi's Zanpaktou it sealed formed is normal katana with black handle and rectangle hand-guard. *'Shikai: The release command of Satsugai no Sekai is '''Slash Up the Ground(スラッシュアップグラウンド,Surasshuappuguraundo) ''it release state Satsugai no Sekai extends slightly in length, and gains a curved-blade '''Shikai Special Ability: '''Similar to Ichigo's Zanpaktou, relies on melee combat but does have few special abilites. *'Setchi Shinkū Piasu'(接地真空ピアス, ''Grounded-Vacuum Piercer) ''Ryushi strikes the ground with his zanpaktou causing a wave of a vacuum inclosed space towards the enemy. Thought he uses this for slower opponents *'Furaingu Shinkū Piasu'(フライング真空ピアス, ''Flying-Vacuum Piercer) Ryushi causes a white wave to fly directing from his Zanpaktou and in still of producing it on ground and speeds up the attack. Hollowfication No Yet Revealed Quotes